Dream Intervention
by datawolf39
Summary: This is set after Kyoko met Corn again. After a small display of affection Kyoko finally knows how Ren feels and runs. The following nights are filled with eye-opening dreams and show her that she can't run from a love as powerful as what she and Ren share and it might just be that she doesn't want to either. T for many non-fluffy scenes.
1. Affection is shown

**Affection is shown**

**A/n This takes place after Kyoko meets Ren in his 'Corn' self but without the part about Kyoko's mother so Sho does not appear.**

* * *

><p>Ren was returning to his life in Japan and it was not a day too soon in the mind of the actor. With the absence of his 'good luck charm' as the president had so aptly called her his 'Cain' persona had become almost completely infused with the darkness that belonged to Kuon. Due to that it was much harder for him to control the persona; it was to the point he was afraid that he would not be able to return to Tsuruga Ren should he have to continue with the act for too much longer .<p>

Tsuruga Ren was a charming gentleman and should the darkness overwhelm that everything that he had worked so hard to hide and overcome would be forfeited. When he returned to Japan he would see to any jobs that his manager had lined up since playing Cain Heel had shifted his schedule quite a bit. Then when he had accomplished that task he would find a way to see Kyoko.

He knew that it was not the wisest of moves that he could make since the more time that he spent with her the closer he came to showing her how he truly felt and scaring her away but he needed her. Seeing her without her acting the role of Setsu would help him maintain himself. When he was with Kyoko he felt as though the mistakes of the past could not touch him and that was something that he desperately needed after completing the role of Cain Heel.

That was all that was on his mind as he boarded the plane back to Japan. Yashiro, ever the dependable manager, was waiting at the airport having driven Ren's car to the airport in order to save time. This made the actor smile because it was not everyday that he saw his manager in a driver's seat. It was no secret that Yashiro did not like to drive the man didn't even own a car preferring and to use public transport when the Ren Express was not operating.

When Yashiro had first become his manager the man had plainly stated that he did not like driving and that was fine because it just so happened that Ren enjoyed it. Ren had never even asked what it was that caused Yashiro to detest driving because it was a topic that seemed to be off limits and Ren respected that.

"Thanks for driving over," he said kindly as he got in the driver's side of the car.

"It was not a problem. I wouldn't want you to be late after all." Yashiro said startling Ren into a laugh.

"What?" asked the manager curiously.

"It's nothing," Ren said chuckling once more. After all he couldn't say that he hadn't been on time on the set of Tragic Marker for most of the time that they were shooting. Of course technically speaking it wasn't him that was late but Cain was his character so in essence it was him that had been late so frequently.

Yashiro looked at him with a stare of disbelief but stopped his questioning since they were arriving at the location for Ren's shoot.

Despite his flawless acting both Ren and Yashiro were still on the set an hour later and it seemed it was going to be a much longer shoot than anyone had anticipated. It was supposed to be a short scenario for a commercial about perfume.

The situation was that he was a man that he walked in a party scene and there was a woman there. In the first shot he was supposed to greet her kindly and then move on. In the next after she applied the perfume he was supposed to greet her and keep talking as though entranced by her scent and ask her to dance with him. It was simple enough and they had already finished the first part of the situation more than a half hour ago thanks, in part, to the speedy crew. The issue was that now in the second half of the shoot the woman was getting really flustered because Ren was paying a lot of attention to her.

On any other day Ren could have been kind and waited it out giving the actress encouragement but today was not just any other day. Today Ren was returning from the long stint of being Cain Heel and he needed to see Kyoko in order to restore his sanity. But at the rate this shoot was going he was going to be too late to catch her at LME today at least, and he had no idea what her schedule was going to be like afterward. It would be simple enough for him to find out under the guise of a concerned sempai but it was another complication that he really wanted to avoid.

Yashiro could sense the tension building in his client after every take that went sour. It was a only due to the fact that Ren was such a good actor that nobody but he was noticing the annoyance that was building up within Ren. Something was wrong and somehow he had to find a way to end this shoot so that Ren could deal with it before his next job tomorrow morning. Ren was an amazing actor but he was still human and humans could only take so much before they lashed out.

"Ren," Yashiro called when the director told them to take five in an exasperated tone.

Ren walked over and remained silent.

"You have to calm down. You have four minutes of break left go do a breathing exercise or something but come back calmer or I will stop this shoot."

Ren looked at his manager with stunned eyes. That was a very serious threat and Yashiro did not ever make it lightly. With a tense nod he headed for the stairwell and thought about what he could do. Most of his pent up frustration was coming as a residual effect of having to act a character that was reminiscent of Kuon. After acting such a role he felt off balance and it was affecting the way that he carried himself. The quick fix would be to see Kyoko but that wasn't an option but he could call her.

Before he could even think of an excuse he was dialing her number and listening to the phone ring.

"This is Mogami speaking," came her voice over the speaker.

For a minute he was silent. He had no clue what to say he had just wanted to hear her voice but naturally he couldn't tell her that.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she asked.

"Sorry Mogami-san. I needed to speak with you on a somewhat personal topic and I am not quite sure how to phrase it." Ren said trying to be as vague as possible so that she wouldn't know that he had no idea what to say.

"Personal? Tsuruga-san is there something wrong? Did I do something that got you in trouble!?"

"No nothing like that Mogami-san. I just- I have to go I called you on my break. I will call you later to discuss the matter further."

"Alright Tsuruga-san, Good luck with work!"

"Thank you," he said and hung up with a sigh. Now he had to come up with something to tell her but it was worth it to hear her voice.

When he returned to the set he was calm enough to pass his manager's inspection and go ahead with the shoot. It took a few more tries but eventually the director got a take that would be usable once it was edited properly.

* * *

><p>After dropping Yashiro off at his apartment Ren took out his cell phone and called Kyoko. It was only eight-thirty so he was fairly certain that she wouldn't be asleep.<p>

"Mogami-san," he greeted when she answered her phone. "Do you have so time I finished with work so I'm headed home."

"I'm still at LME I had a LoveMe assignment that ran late so I am just now about to leave."

"Will you wait for me? I will drive you home and we can talk en route."

"Tsuruga-san you don't have to do that! You need to go home, eat, and get some rest!"

"Mogami-san if you remember I wanted to speak with you. Since you mentioned it though I suppose that I should eat after all I can't even remember when I ate last."

"Tsuruga-san! That is really irresponsible! Do you want to end up sick again?!"

Ren smiled at her scolding.

"Tsuruga-san are you listening?!"

"Yes I'm listening. I guess I'm just wary of eating something not made by you because I got used to your cooking during our time as siblings." He said.

"Alright!" she said in an exasperated tone. "I'll wait here for you but we have to make a stop at the store to buy food, sice I know you have nothing edible in your refrigerator, and then I will cook for you. But in return you have to eat a double portion and promise that you will eat at least two good meals a day or I will make you cook for yourself!" She threatened.

He almost gagged having a vision of a certain dish that he had forced himself to consume.

"You have a deal," he said softly.

Soon enough he was at LME and she was waiting out front for him. Thankfully she was not in her pink uniform so she wasn't attracting much attention to herself.

The car ride to his apartment was filled with discussions of trivial matters. Just as they did the other time they got groceries from the shop and Ren paid for it arguing that since she was cooking he should at least buy the ingredients.

Once they were in the apartment Ren went to shower and Kyoko started dinner. By the time he was finished and redressed the food was ready.

As they sat at the table Kyoko asked, "So what was it that you needed to speak with me about Tsuruga-san?"

'Crap' he thought to himself. 'I never came up with a reason.' Suddenly it was all too much. The lying the multiple personalities that he portrayed and Ren just wanted to tell her everything. But the second that he thought that he knew that it was not possible at least not right then. He opened his mouth but no words would come.

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko said voice saturated with worry.

"Kyoko-chan I," it was only seconds later that he realized his slip of the tongue. But it was too late. Her golden eyes had widened in terror and she had stood. Before he could call out to her she had grabbed her bag and his door was closing behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>An 2 I have most of this story written and I just have to edit it. It will be Kyoko/Ren like all my Skip Beat fics but be warned it's far less fluffy than my usual stuff. I didn't plan it that way but the story typed itself. For those waiting on To create a path it's going to be a while things won't line up the way I want and I think I am a bit blocked but I'm trying I just want to wait until I can upload something of quality. **


	2. Dream Intervention

**Dream Intervention**

**A/n Darkish territory in this chapter. Will continue through the next and then lighten up after that so please stick with me .**

* * *

><p>'Stupid Tsuruga-san' She thought as she marched angrily down the street. She didn't even know why she was so upset and that just made her even madder. That slip of the tongue showed that he had some affection towards her didn't it? Hadn't she admitted to herself that maybe just maybe she felt something more towards Tsuruga-san than friendship?<p>

So why wasn't she happy. Why did she feel like she was being betrayed again?

'It's because he's such a playboy' she thought with anger. 'He's probably playing with me. He's probably laughing now which is why he didn't try and stop me.'

But as she walked her anger began to dissipate and she saw the truth of the matter just as she reached home. 'Tsuruga-san is Tsuruga-san and I'm just me.' She thought as a tear escaped her eye. She had thought that Sho loved her and now she thought that Ren loved her. But there was no way to be sure of his affections. After all he had never confessed that he had feelings for her so perhaps he did not. She had thought that she was ready to move on but she was fooling herself. Love just wasn't something that she was meant to have.

That was her last thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kyoko knew that she was dreaming because Bo the rooster was sitting in a swiveling chair, under a spotlight, with a pipe in his mouth.<p>

"Hello Kyoko," said the mascot in the deep tone that she had used on the rare occasions where the mascot said something.

"Hello Bo-kun," she greeted politely.

"So having a crisis of love are we?" asked the rooster.

"Not really," she said not wanting to talk about what had happened between her and Tsuruga-san even if it was only to a character she played and within a dream.

The rooster got up, staying illuminated by the spotlight as he walked over to her. Before he spoke again he placed his wings on her shoulders. "Why are you fighting love so hard?" the rooster asked.

"I'm not. It's just I don't want to be hurt again. I'm just too scared to try again. I thought I could but I can't. Especially because there is no way that I can be certain how he feels. I don't want to lose my friend."

"You know that he cares for you."

"I do?" she asked startled.

"Do you not remember his own crisis of love during the filming of Dark Moon. The look he had on his face when he told us about that high school girl. Was he not talking about you at that moment? He acted on the advice we gave when he invited you over to practice his Katsuki after all."

'Was that true? Had he really been talking about me at that time' she wondered.

Bo sighed. "I'm not saying that you should run to him and accept his love with open arms but just consider it. Think about it. We have been alone hurting for long enough. We are allowed to be scared but we can't let that stop us or we continue to suffer and the jerk that made us this way ruins our life again."

After saying this Bo started to walk away and slowly everything went black.

* * *

><p>Kyoko woke the next morning confused and somewhat mystified. She had talked to Bo in her dream and that had brought back the memories of Tsuruga-san when he needed help. She had been so happy to help him then. But somehow she had failed to realize that he could have been talking about her when they had the conversation about his love life.<p>

She didn't know what to do now. Just how could she face him after having rudely run from him last night? Could it be that he really did love her and if that were the case what would he do now? What should she do?

The answer came to her as she dressed for the day. She would avoid him at all cost that way there would be no need to think on it and she could just forget everything. There was also the benefit that he could not reject her or laugh at her foolishness if they no longer spoke.

* * *

><p>When Ren had his slip of the tongue he knew that it was over. The shock and fear in her face had frozen him to his seat for an hour. She knew how he felt, her face had said as much, she had known and she had run from him. That was most definitely a rejection. When he was finally able to move again he went over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. It was over. She would never want to see him ever again.<p>

He couldn't help but feel had he waited just a bit longer he could have had her and she would have accepted his love.

He let out a bitter laugh. Who was he kidding? It was probably better this way after all now he wouldn't have to admit how many times he had lied to her. He wouldn't have to tell her how evil he truly was. He could just drown his sorrows without a care in the world.

In a sudden burst of anger he threw the glass across the room and watched unfazed as it shattered against the wall. He was such a liar. Oh how he could lie. He had fooled so many but he couldn't fool himself. Kyoko had been his constant and now because of one little slip up he had ruined everything.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ren didn't care and couldn't find the will to move because it wasn't her. She would never come here again.

"Ren?" Yashiro called as he let himself in. He easily took in the half eaten meal that was still on the table as well as the shattered glass. He wanted to ask but the look on Ren's face made him remain silent.

Ren stood. Somehow he had sat there all night. He went to his room to get dressed because he had work. He would work and work until he exhausted himself. In that type of state he would seek her out and explain everything then. That way even if she rejected him again he would be too tired to care.

* * *

><p><strong>An 2 Sorry for the depressing feel of this chapter. Once again I claim innocence because the story wrote itself. I wanted it to be lighter but this is what ended up typed. I was going to wait between uploads but I got some response so I will just put up the chapters I have in rapid succession until I reach where I stopped.**


	3. Evasion

**Evasion**

**A/n This is going to be a short one but the next chapter will be longer. This is just to set the stage as it were. Likely the next chapter will be up tommow or the day after. Thanks for the reviews and stuff I was kinda iffy on putting this up but I am glad I did.**

* * *

><p>Plan 'avoid Tsuruga-san at all cost' was going quite well. It was almost time for her shift at LME to end and then she would be off to film for 'Box R' so there was really no chance that she would run into the object of her planned avoidance.<p>

Everything was going perfectly and Kyoko was absolutely miserable. Oh she hid it well from her fellow LoveMe girls, which had equal parts to do with how well she could act and how busy they had been with other tasks, but she felt absolutely awful. That was more of a surprise than anything. After all shouldn't she be happy because she had avoided the messy affair of being in love?

Where there should have been relief though, there was heart wrenching sadness. How was it possible that she hurt worse now then when Sho had discarded her? Perhaps Bo-kun was right and she should give love another chance. It seemed that love would hurt either way it was confronted so wouldn't it be worse not to accept it at all?

She shook her head. Why was she thinking like that? How could she think like that? Love was to be avoided at all cost. It was better for all involved and she had almost forgotten that. She took a deep breath to strengthen her resolve. If she had to she would just avoid Ren forever or at least until he moved on from his affection for her.

He would get over her quickly after all he was a certified playboy. She would bury her feelings forever and then maybe they could be friends again.

With a sigh she packed her things up and headed over to the studio. Hopefully playing Natsu would get her mind off of her problems for a while.

* * *

><p>Ren was in a state and Yashiro knew it. His acting was perfection and he was as friendly as a new born puppy. The problem was that Ren was not letting the mask slip at all. When he was backstage he held the same demeanor and for someone that was around him as much as Yashiro was it was obvious that something was wrong. More evidence was Ren's apartment that morning as well as his sleepless look.<p>

But really until it affected his work Yashiro could not say anything to his charge. Every time that he even tried to have a conversation with the man he was ignored completely. His best guess was that something had gone wrong in Ren's relationship with Kyoko because what else could throw him into such a downward spiral?

* * *

><p>Ren was certain that Yashiro was upset with him because he was shutting him out but he didn't have the energy to deal with his manager. That on top of everything else would spell absolute disaster. If he let the fluffy persona slide away from him he was scared that Kuon would surface and lash out at someone.<p>

He hadn't even bothered going to LME, even though he had the time, because he knew that the one person that he needed to see would avoid him. It was either that or she would hate him, and that was a possibility that he could not bare to entertain.

He couldn't wait to get home and have another drink. He would avoid getting drunk this time since working with a hangover was not fun a all but he needed a drink. Just another sleepless night and he would be ready to face her. Just one more night.


	4. Dream Intervention 2

**Dream Intervention 2**

**A/n Happiness is on the horizon. Just gotta make it through this and fluffy times there shall be.**

* * *

><p>After filming Box R Kyoko went home immediately and decided to get some rest. Being Natsu had indeed got her to forget her troubles. But now that she was Kyoko again the full weight of it had fallen on her again and the only chance for a respite that she saw was sleep.<p>

She was at school and at first she thought that it was her high school but then she turned and saw someone that should not have been there. She was dressed in a school uniform and was every bit the rich daughter that she was. She was beautiful apart from the scar that ran from her hairline to just below her eye.

"Mio-sama?" Kyoko breathed.

In that instant Mio smiled an unpleasant smile. "Kyoko I thought that you understood me."

"I do Mio-sama," Kyoko said hurriedly not wanting the darkness from the character that she had created to attack her. After all if one died in a dream they died in reality right?

"Obviously you do not," the girl said stepping closer until she had backed Kyoko against the wall. "If you understood you would not be making choices that will end with you consumed in darkness like I am."

"I- I'm not." Kyoko stammered.

"Yes you are!" Mio screamed as she slapped Kyoko. "In you refusal to accept mutual feelings you have not only hurt yourself but you have hurt him too. I hurt people for fun so I know just how deeply you have cut both yourself and him," Mio said with a gleeful grin.

"I- I -I," Kyoko stuttered as the tears fell. She was so selfish it was one thing to hurt herself but hurting Tsuruga-san. She was such a horrible person. How did she not see that she had hurt him? Tsuruga-san who had done nothing but help her at every turn, whose only fault was that he felt affection for her. She was ten times worse than Sho. for that

That thought startled her awake.

* * *

><p>It was only five in the morning but she knew that she would be getting no more sleep that dream had been a real eye-opener for her. She needed to apologize and explain herself as soon as possible. Even if he hated her after this she had to do it anyway<p>

So much for explaining herself she thought as she moved through the building. It was late the next night night and she was just finishing up a job when she saw him. He was alone and he looked dead on his feet. In fact he looked a lot like BJ and before she could stand her ground her body choose flight instead of whole day she had been waiting to run into him since she was supposed to do quite a few LoveMe tasks and now here she was literally running from him. 'I'm such a coward' she thought to herself as she ran.

She was torn between hoping that he would give up and praying that he wouldn't. They had just wandered it the offices of the building (all empty due to the lateness of the hour) when suddenly from behind her she heard a sound. 'Tsuruga-san!' she thought with alarm as she looked. The man had collapsed.

* * *

><p>It had been a spur of the moment decision really. One moment Ren was alone drinking in his apartment the next he was breaking the law by driving after having consumed quite a bit of alcohol. It was sudden, and it was no doubt do to his sleep deprived state, but he knew that she would be working and he knew that he would be able talk with her if he went to the agency.<p>

The fact that he actually found her there was as much a surprise as anything but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth at a time like this. So he went to talk with her and the moment that he was in her line of sight she had run.

His body had practically moved on its own to follow her. He had no other choice. She was like the sun and he was a planet in orbit around her. In his state he felt that if he were to lose her now down the empty corridors of LME he was going to die. After all no planet can sustain life without the its sun.

So single-minded was his focus that he hadn't even realized when he started to pass out.

* * *

><p>She quickly ran over to him and it was only then that she caught a good look at him. He had dark circles beneath his eyes, he had clearly lost a bit of weight, and he most likely had a fever if the heat pouring off him was any indication. She was also sure that she could smell alcohol on him.<p>

'Is this all my fault?' she thought with sadness and anger towards herself for her stupidity. Quickly she put that aside. Right now he needed her help she owed him that at the very least. Pulling out her cell phone she shot a text to Yashiro asking him to move Tsuraga-san's schedule around. He was in no condition to take a job and that would just make him worse if he had to worry about that and he would still go even in this condition because of his dedication to acting.

Then she after checking that she had enough money she called a cab. After that she pulled her pink LoveMe hat from her bag and put it on his head. It wasn't much but she hoped that it would be enough to disguise the man enough to avoid his rabid fans.

It took a while but she managed to half-drag half-coax the man into walking outside. By then the cab had arrived.

Kyoko was pleased that the driver had not recognized her or her companion and they both made it to the apartment without delay.

When she walked in she was shocked to see the state of things. The place was a complete mess and there were liquor glasses all over the table. Ignoring the mess for the moment she got Ren into his bed. She took off his shoes and then pulled the sheets over him. She couldn't do much about the fact that he was sleeping in his day clothes. Perhaps when he woke later he would have the energy to change.

Making sure that he was settled she went and got the medicine that she had stocked his apartment with after his last bout of illness. Also thanks to the shopping trip a few days ago there was enough to make him a light meal that would keep for whenever he awoke. After setting up the ice bag she went and cleaned up the mess that Ren had created. To her utmost shock she found some of the clothes that she had left in the apartment were lain out on the couch.

She picked up the shirt and pants and proceeded to fold them. After that she made two trips bringing the glasses that had littered the table to the sink to be washed. After a quick scrub down of the table the worst of the mess was cleaned.

It was as she was finishing that she heard her phone beep to indicate a message. It was from Yashiro.

_I am aware of Ren's condition. Please take care of him. I will postpone his jobs until further notice. Contact me tomorrow with an update on his condition._

_-Yashiro Yukihito_

After sending a reply message she closed her phone and she washed up the dishes that had piled in the sink. Most of them she recognized as the plates which had held the food she had cooked days ago.

Having finished the with the dishes, Kyoko went to go check on Ren. He was still asleep and it looked like he was going to remain that way for a while. The bag of ice was still cold and at the moment there was nothing more she could do than just look at him and wait for him to wake so that he could eat and take medicine.

'This is all my fault,' she thought with horror. This important person, a man that she had admired and she had cut him so deeply, made him so distraught that he was reduced to the person that was before her now.

Kyoko knelt at the side of the bed and took his hand in her own. "I'm so sorry," she whispered gently hoping that he could hear her."I was just so scared at that moment. I saw not only that you loved me but also that I loved you too. It was just too much too fast for me and I ran away not even thinking about how much pain I would be inflicting on you. I'm sorry I was so selfish I just wanted to get away from such a painful emotion. I'm so very sorry."

Having said all she could say she lay her head on her other arm and watched Ren rest. She never noticed when she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>An I know that it is really unlikely that there was nobody left in the building but the two of them but this was too good a scene for me to let reality interfere. So anyway like I said fluffy times ahead and maybe about 5 chaps to go depending on how things pan out.**


	5. Dream Interlude

**Dream Interlude **

**A/n This is where it gets the kind of fluff that most of my stories have. Thank Kami. Oh by the way this was supposed to be two chaps but somehow the events combined into one.**

* * *

><p>She was starting to get used to the strange dreams now and she wondered if another character that she had played was going to make an appearance. Although she could live if one didn't because she was in the forest with fairies.<p>

"Hello Kyoko-sama!" greeted one of the smiling fairies.

"Welcome Kyoko-sama!" exclaimed another that was in every detail a twin to the first fairy.

Kyoko laughed happily as she twirled in a dance with fairies. Soon there were so many of the forest fairies that she was completely surrounded by the marvelous creatures.

So enthralled was she with them that she didn't even notice the new arrival until the fairies parted for him. She stifled a gasp it was Kuon. Of course he looked a lot like Corn because after all that was her basis for the character. She couldn't help the blush that came over her features though when she remembered her activities with the older Corn in Guam.

"Hello Kyoko-chan," said the young Kuon is English.

Kyoko gasped. Flashing back to Ren's slip up that had begun all of the events of the past few days. 'But wait' she thought with shock, 'that was not the first time that he has called me with by my name with that honorific. He did it as well the time that he was sick and I was his temporary manager. How could I have forgotten that.'

Kuon smiled. "Do you understand now Kyoko-chan?"

"But... wait. If..."

"Yes I think you understand now. Do you now see how it was impossible to avoid? How could I not love you? So much the same as the day we met and yet so very different." He said stepping closer to her morphing all the while into the older Corn she had met.

She looked into his face really seeing for the first time the man and not the fairy prince. She began to tear up and she managed to choke out his name. "Tsuruga-san," she cried.

Slowly Kuon's hair became darker and his eyes changed to the familiar brown. The smile on his face widened as he gazed at her with love before enveloping her in his arms.

Kyoko continued to cry. Fate had the oddest sense of humor. Her first love may have been Sho but her second was Corn and her third was Ren. Was there not a saying somewhere that said the third time was the charm? She had fallen in love with the same person twice without her noticing it. Could there ever be a more clear sign that she was meant to be with him?

* * *

><p>As she woke she was startled to find that the hug from her dream was transposed to reality. He had pulled her onto the bed at some point during her dream and he was hugging her tightly. If she wasn't mistaken she could feel tears where his face rested against her bare neck. "Please don't cry... Ren-san or you'll make me cry." Kyoko could feel Ren stiffened in surprise when she called him by his first name. She wasn't ready to forgo the honorific though but back during Dark Moon he had wanted her to call him like that. At time she thought he was teasing her. But now she realized the request was genuine.<p>

Kyoko had to wonder how it must have felt to see a person playing a younger version of yourself and not be able to react as though that was the case. 'Wait' she thought 'if Corn is Kuon, and Kuon is Father's son, then Ren is Father's son! Well if we ever marry that Father will really be my Father.'

She blushed at that. What in the world was she thinking! Ren might not even want her now that she had hurt him like she had. Scared at the thought she tried to wiggle out of his hold so that she could see his face.

"Don't," Ren choked out in a rough tone. "Don't move. Stay here with me. I don't think I could..." he broke off as though avoiding the words. Just in case speaking them would actually make them come true.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry... Kuon. You did nothing to deserve the way that I acted. All you have done is brought me happiness be it as Corn, Kuon, Tsuraga-san or Ren-san and I betrayed you." She couldn't even be upset that he had lied about his identity because she would not have been able to cope with it at anytime before this point and also did she not do the same thing herself with the character of Bo?

At his true name being spoken the man pulled back and looked at the girl that had become the center of his personal universe. All he could find in her face was love and sadness as well as guilt. There was no fear no anger or accusations because of his lies, not that he could find anyway.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"A long time I think. But I just realized it moments ago. I'm sorry I ran from you. I hope that you can forgive me."

"If I felt that you were the one that needed to be forgiven it would have been done the moment that you walked out. I'm the monster maybe I don't deserve your love because I made so many mistakes."

"Nobody deserves love but that doesn't stop people from wanting it and giving it. Wait what do you mean you are a monster?"

He swallowed hard before he recounted how he had gotten Rick killed and the significance behind the watch that he wore.

Kyoko wondered how she had overlooked how broken Ren was. But it didn't repel her at all his brokenness actually made him fall even harder for him because it made him more real. "You were not the only one to blame in that situation. Sure you carry the burden of some of the guilt but so do others. The thugs that provoked you, the driver of the car, and Rick himself for chasing after you. All those people carry a bit of the blame for the convergence of incidents that led to his death. You can not bare all the blame because it does not all rest on you're shoulders. You did not kill you're friend despite what Tina may have said."

"You really believe that?" he whispered.

"Of course," she said equally as quiet as she gazed up at him.

Suddenly his eyes closed and he fell back onto the bed thankfully to the side of her so that she wasn't pinned again as she had been by him twice before. It was at that moment that she remembered that he was ill.

When she tried to get up and get the medicine, his hand reached out and grabbed her. When she looked at the owner of said hand ready with a reprimand she saw that he had adopted the pout that he had used so very often to get his way as Cain Heel.

In answer to that she adopted the identity of Setsuka. If she wanted to get him better it seemed that she was going to have to do things the hard way. "Nii-san..." she said, putting her hand that wasn't being kidnapped on her hip.

Ren knew that he had lost and he submitted letting go of the hand. It was just that he wanted her to stay no matter how bad he felt because if she left his sight he would wake up and find himself passed on on the floor near the couch. Or she could run again after having time to stew over the matter at hand. Ren was getting himself so worked up that he failed to notice Kyoko return until she was sticking a spoon with warm broth into his mouth.

He glared accusingly at her but not even Tsuruga Ren could look fierce with a spoon dangling half way out of his mouth. Kyoko was forced to laugh at such a comical sight.

Ren blushed and took over feeding himself as the broth was really good and he was really hungry since he hadn't eaten in quite some time.

Kyoko stopped laughing and frowned as the reason that he was being so unwilling to let her go entered her mind. He was scared that she would run again. Suddenly it was very important that she say the word that she had avoided. As insecure as she felt about if he cared for her it must be the same for him right now.

"Ren-san... I... I... love you," she stuttered surprised that the words came out audibly.

Ren gazed at her in wonderment. Had she really said what he thought he heard. She had confessed to him. Kyoko had confessed to him! 'Oh great Kami in the heavens above Kyoko confessed to me'. For a second he thought he would faint but seeing the worry in her eyes pulled him from the brink. She needed to hear him reply because after everything she still needed to be hear it from him.

"I love you too, Kyoko-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>An Hope you enjoyed this. About four chaps left to go but nothing is set in stone. See you guys next chapter!**

**P.S. thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows, keep 'em coming.**


	6. An unexpected encounter

**An unwanted encounter**

**A/n nothing to report. Carry on my fine fanfic friends.**

* * *

><p>Shortly after their confessions and some medicine, Ren pulled himself up for a trip to the bathroom. He really would have rather stayed in his bed with Kyoko but the alcohol that he had imbedded was coming back to haunt him and he also needed a shower.<p>

At first the hot water felt amazing against his skin but soon he began to feel dizzy and he decided that it was time to towel off, put on some pajamas and get back into bed. He would have preferred to talk to Kyoko about the new turn that their relationship had taken but in truth he was really tired and he knew that he needed sleep if he was going to recover from this illness quickly.

After Kyoko had heard Ren return to his room she decided that she wanted a shower as well and luckily she had a change of clothes in her bag. She would take a fast shower then she would go check on Ren. In actuality everything had just hit her and she needed to calm down. It was not that she was unsure and even if she was, she would never run again, but it was so much so quickly and it had just hit her with sudden intensity.

When Kyoko had finished and had dressed she peeked into Ren's room and saw that he was asleep again. She couldn't help but smile at the way that he was spread over the bed limbs flung out to cover the huge area. Seeing as he wouldn't awake for some time she chose to update Yashiro about his condition. If all went well he would be ready to take on a job by noon the next day as long as he spent most of the current day resting. Having decided that she wished to stay with Ren until then she felt pleased that there were no tasks at work that could not be put off and due to location trouble 'Box R' wouldn't resume filming until the beginning of next week.

After washing up the bowl that she had put the soup in as well as utensil that had been used to eat it she wandered into the living room and turned the television on setting the volume low so that she could hear him call out to her if he did.

She ended up watching the news and sorting through her bag with her dolls inside. She realized at that point that she had never made a Kuu doll and she proceeded to do so. It was a comforting task and it made her think of what she would say the next time that she saw her Father.

She wondered if Ren had ever managed to get one over on their Father. Perhaps if he hadn't they could combine forces and attack together. There was no way that they would lose if they teamed up. She giggled as she imagined Father's face if that were to happen.

Peeking at her phone she saw that it was time for Ren to take some more medicine. She hated to wake him but he needed to eat and take medicine if he was going to make a speedy recovery. With that in mind she prepared another bowl of soup and procured the tablets putting them both on a tray along with a glass of water.

She laid the tray on the bedside table in Ren's room and shook him gently all the while calling his name. Groggily he peered at her and she blushed because no grown man has the right to be that adorable. It most certainly was a crime against nature.

"Time to take some medicine," Kyoko said retrieving the tray quickly so that she could turn away from him and hide her embarrassment.

"Hmmm" he hummed in agreement sitting up.

As she handed over the tray he smiled at her as though all were right with the world because she was there and that made her blush again. Somehow she had the feeling that she was going to spend a lot of time redder than a ripe tomato.

"What time is it?" Ren asked as he ate.

"It's only noon," Kyoko replied.

"I hope you weren't bored being here while I was sleeping."

"Oh I wasn't and you needed the rest."

"What were you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Making another doll." She answered. Kyoko knew that Ren found her hobby to be odd but she didn't want to lie to him even if he was going to tease her about it.

"Of me?" he questioned.

She shook her head surprised at the question. "Of Father since I hadn't got around to it before and I was thinking..." She trailed off wondering if it was okay for her to bring up Father.

Seeing her worry he smiled. "Can I see it?" he asked.

Shocked she hesitated for a moment before going to retrieve her doll bag. She pulled out the tiny Kuu replica and placed it into Ren's hand.

He looked at it turning it this way and that before smiling. Impulsively he asked a question. "Will you make me one of him?"

"Wha," she stuttered in surprise.

"I'm afraid I don't see him as much as I would like to so I thought it would be nice to have something like this." he mused still gazing at the miniature replica of his father. "Also having it might help me come up with a way to best the idiot since I never did mange to accomplish it as a kid."

"It's irritating isn't it." Kyoko said in agreement not even bothering to reprimand Ren for calling Kuu an idiot.

For a moment Ren was somewhat confused until he remembered that Kyoko had played a version of his younger self and subsequently had to endure his father's childish personality. "Perhaps if we were to tackle him together we could best him after all it was a challenge issued to 'Kuon' so technically it's fair right?"

Kyoko blushed again wondering how it was that Ren had managed to say exactly what she had thought not too long ago.

Together the two children of Kuu planned until they had come up with several methods that was sure to surprise him. Some were quite frankly utterly ridiculous, one including a water balloon, a box full of flour, and a cake, and had them both laughing. After that Ren was forced to rest some more.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yashiro went and retrieved his charge's car he picked him up. Ren looked much better than he had two days previous. Frankly, Yashiro had been worried but now he was focus on extracting details so that he could be the fanboy that he normally was.<p>

Kyoko, after seeing Ren off with the warning that he better eat well or else, was off to school. She hadn't been in quite a while and she found that she missed it despite the fact that she didn't have many friends there.

After school as she was walking out the building, she was angered to find the annoyance that went by the name of Fuwa Sho standing at the gate. She figured that he would take the hint if she didn't make eye contact with him as she walked by because she wasn't about to run again and be caught in the same trap as before. Anyway she had somewhere to be today so she had no time to fuss with that moron. She should have known that the subtle blow-off would be disregarded by him.

With the gentleness of a rabid beast he dragged her to his waiting car. Try as she might to break his hold she found herself unable and cursed the fact that she wasn't stronger.

"Where have you been!?" he asked as though she owed him an explanation.

"I don't think that it's any of you business Shotaro so let me go!"

"I tried to call you and I checked at LME. So where were you?"

"Has your music driven you deaf? I said it was none of your business." She said not able to help her softened tone or slight blush when she thought about where she had been.

That look and tone made Sho angry because they gave him a good idea of where she had been. "It is my business where my property goes," he growled pulling her closer. She was his and he was going to prove it to her and everyone else.

She realized his intent as he moved closer to her. Anger swelled up in her and she tried to push him away but his hold was too strong for her to break especially in such tight quarters. He was trying to kiss her again and it was literally making her sick. Years ago she would have swooned in this situation but now all she was able to feel was fear, anger and disgust. All she could think of was that Vain day kiss and the fact that she loved Ren and yet had never kissed him.

Of course she had kissed him in character when he was Corn, as well as the risque business when they had been Cain and Setsuka, but as themselves they had never shared that intimacy. That was how Ren was different from Sho. He didn't force her like Sho did. He had waited for her to be ready. She knew that he had fantasized about certain activities because she remembered each instant where he had turned into the Emperor of the Night but he had never taken it too far after realizing how he was making her feel.

But Sho, he knew what he was doing and what it was doing to her but he still did it anyway. Taking her unrestrained hand she slapped him struggling with all her strength to break free of him. When Sho howled out in pain and released her she realized where she hit with her flailing but she didn't care he deserved it for what he was trying to do to her.

Quickly she exited the vehicle and she ran. Her vision was blurry from tears but still she ran. She had to get far away from him before he could recover and come after her. Suddenly she needed to see Ren. He would be able to comfort her because he knew all that she was. He always protected and helped her and she needed that kind of presence now. She wanted to kiss him and tell him that she loved him again so that he would know that she was aware just how lucky she was to have him. Fortunately she knew where he was since they had arranged to meet for a late lunch at a restaurant that was not far from her school.

Wiping at the tears that were still falling, she continued on her way. Seeing Ren in the parking lot of the restaurant she rushed to him. He was in disguise of course but with her eye for detail she knew it was him. Moments later she crashed into him she had grasped parts of his jacket in two tight fistfuls.

Ren and his manager were astounded. It was piratically a scene right out of a romance movie. Sensing that Ren wanted to be alone with her went off to a store to pick up a few things. Yashiro was worried for the young woman that Ren was holding but he knew that Ren could comfort her better if they were alone. He also knew that the man would confide in him later as to what had caused such a scene although he had his suspicions already. Of course he was eager to fanboy about the fact that Kyoko and Ren had finally gotten together with one another but he had his priorities straight.

Ren with Kyoko in his grasp opened the back door of his car and pulled them both inside all the while wondering what could have possibly happened to cause Kyoko to be so distraught all the while hoping that the cause was not what he suspected it was.


	7. Dream Intervention 3

**Dream Intervention 3**

**A/n Sorry this took so long I was resting up since I'm on break from school. Anyway I just finished this chapter and have started the next because I know where its headed. I made it longer than the other chapters to make up for being away. Leave a review if you so desire and let me know if there is something that you wanna see. Oh and I suppose that I should add the tag that Kyoko is OOC but I think the chapter turned out alright nevertheless.**

* * *

><p>As Kyoko's body crashed into Ren's all she could think was that she was safe. No matter what happened now, because she was with him she was safe. With that thought in mind all the tension that had built in her since she had escaped Sho, dissipated leaving her feeling drained but content. It was very lucky that by that time Ren had managed to get the both of them into the back seat of his car.<p>

She was surprised that he hadn't spoken yet. At least, she was quite sure that he had not. She rose her head to see his expression suddenly scared that he would be upset with what had occurred. What she saw was an expression of worry, that must have dominated his gaze for some time, melt into a relieved smile at the moment that their eyes connected

"As much as I wanted to hold you again, this was not exactly the circumstances that I pictured," he said gently teasing her.

"I thought the first thing that you'd say would involve asking what happened."

"I figured that you would tell me when you were ready to speak of it, so I decided to just wait until you were ready to bring it up yourself."

She looked away from him unable to fathom how his kindness could still surprise her after all the time that she had known him.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked after a long pause.

"No I just..."

"Don't stop in the middle of a sentence like that. It's very worrisome." Ren told her.

"I... I just don't understand how you can always be so nice to me."

Ren made a startled sound and asked, "Why shouldn't I be kind to you?"

"Because I... I... ran away when I figured out that you liked me and I hurt you and I was so clueless for so long when so many others knew how we both felt and I'm damaged goods." She said in one long hurried sentence.

He tilted her head upwards so that she was looking at him again he held up a loosely made fist. Then he stuck up his index finger. "One I already said that I don't blame you for running." Middle finger. "Two yes I was hurt by that action but I understood. I have loved you for... a while so I knew on some level that, that affection might scare you because of what happened between you and he-that-will-not-be-named." Ring finger. "Three you've always been a bit scatterbrained," he smirked at being the one to call her that, "but that is a quality I find attractive in you so it's no big deal." Pinky finger. "Finally I am nothing if not damaged goods as you say and somehow you want to be with me so I hardly think that I could hold that against you even in the event that I wanted to do so."

"Sho tried to kiss me again." She blurted out.

"What!?" Ren growled with a sudden dark aura appearing out of nowhere. Now though, she realized it for what it was. It was anger of course but within it was also another dangerous feeling - jealousy.

"I was leaving school today, and he appeared at the front gate. He dragged me to his car and I couldn't get loose no matter how hard I tried."

"Wait then how did...?"

"He was about to kiss me and... I got really mad and flailed around and hit him _there_." She said ducking her head and blushing an intriguing shade of scarlet.

Ren was startled out of his anger when he realized where she had hit Sho and got wide-eyed. Then was no warning whatsoever he howled with laughter. Somehow the mixture of her embarrassment of hitting a man there, the pain that moron must have been in, and a sense of karmic justice made the situation unbearably hilarious.

Kyoko looked on shocked as Ren sobbed in laughter. She had begun to worry that he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen after she overcame her own shock and the amusement that came with seeing the man she so cared for laughing so hard that it brought him to tears. Ren was usually such a calm person that she was sure she would not get to see him in such a state again for quite some time.

When he was able to speak again he attempted to explain. "All I could think about was the expression that had to be on his face and the fact that the next time I see him I will be imagining that so I won't do anything rash."

"Rash?"

"I wanted to pulverize him when you told me what happened but knowing that there was a least a bit of justice served will keep me calm enough to avoid the confrontation. Although if he does something like this again I really can't promise that my darker side will stay hidden."

"Don't let that moron ruin your reputation. He isn't worth it."

"Do you really think that I care about my reputation more than I care about you Kyoko?"

"I just don't want to deal with Sho in a way that would reflect badly on you. He has already cost me so much and I don't want him to do anything to you."

"Okay," he smiled understanding her concern. "We'll find a way to deal with him together."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Suddenly there was a tapping noise at the window. The two of them looked and saw that Yashiro had returned.

"I have to go," Ren said reluctantly.

"Oh, sorry I took up so much time that we didn't even get to eat."

"It's alright."

By then they had gotten out of the backseat and Ren took the driver's seat offering Kyoko ride to wherever she was going.

As she got out of the car at LME she said, "I'll cook for you later tonight if that's alright."

"I'll look forward to it. I like your food best anyway. I'll be done around eight tonight where should I pick you up?" he asked.

"You don't have-"

"I want to pick you up." Ren said firmly.

"I will be at LME until that time so here is fine." Kyoko said aware now that her run-in with Sho had sent Ren into a protective mode not that, that was really a bad thing since she wanted to be around him a lot anyway.

He nodded and as she walked into the building he sped off to his next job for once not dreading dinner.

* * *

><p>Time had passed very slowly for Kyoko and she had completed all of her LoveMe tasks for the day. It was only six in the afternoon and Moko-san was out doing her acting job as was the other more recent member of the LoveMe crew. So when she returned to the room to change she decided that it would be a good idea to take a nap since she was worn out by the day she had endured. Dealing with the jerk always made her tired.<p>

The dream started off simply enough. She was at the school that they filmed in for certain scenes of 'Box R' and she was sure that she knew what character was going to appear. But to her surprise not only did the sexy bully, other peoples words not her own, show up there was also a girl with long hair, multiple piercings, and an all black outfit.

"Setsu?" Kyoko breathed in surprise wondering all the while what these two characters had in store for her.

"Well Natsu-chan," said Setsuka, "Whatever shall we do now that the mission has been taken care of?"

"Well Setsu- I can call you Setsu yes?"

"Of course we are, after all so close with one another."

"Well then Setsu I suppose we can awaken _those _desires then. That seems to be a job that would be worthy of us. Wouldn't you agree? We are the best to speak with her about such things and it would make this trip so much more fun."

Setsu smiled at the antagonist of Box-R she really liked this girl.

Both girls gracefully walked over to the shell-shocked Kyoko that had melted to the floor by this time.

"Shall I begin?" asked Natsu.

Setsu nodded.

"Well Kyoko-chan, you see, normally, I would take such a fine human specimen away from another girl but on this occasion I think I shall simply spell it out to you as thanks for creating me. After all, it seems a fair price to pay." With that Natsu looked at Kyoko in the eyes and sported a devilish grin. "Ren or whatever we chose to call him from now on, is such a handsome man yes? You want physical affection out of this relationship as well don't you Kyoko?"

Kyoko blushed and stammered. She acknowledged that Ren was a handsome guy after all he was sought after by so many people. She also knew that love usually led to... certain bedroom activities but all that was in the abstract. Now though Natsu was forcing her to think about it and imagine it.

Setsu saw this as a good time to give her input she was the one that had contact with the man. Even if he was acting Nii-san they still had the same physical parameters and it was time to remind her creator of that. Also she couldn't pass up the chance to gush about her Nii-san.

"You remember how Nii-san held us and how warm his body was that night when we slept together." Setsu said in a soft but somehow powerful voice. "When Nii-san gathers us in his arms it's positively euphoric. Just think how it would feel to have skin to skin with that perfect-"

"STOP!" Kyoko screamed out not wanting to hear anymore. Already she had images from Natsu's suggestive words and Setsu had made them so much more vivid. She knew she would never be able to look at Ren again without flushing due to these lusty thoughts. She was a proper Japanese girl how could she think of things like this. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she cried out knocking herself in the head with her balled fists.

Natsu and Setsu looked at one another with twin smirks. Mission accomplished.

* * *

><p>When Ren had driven away he did all he could not to think of what he would like to do to Fuwa for hurting Kyoko. He had promised that he wouldn't do anything rash and he was going to keep that promise.<p>

Every moment that he had to himself though, were littered with thoughts of the Kuon he was before he left America and how he would deal with the latest trespass by the idiot singer.

By the time he had gotten off of work and dropped off his manager he was eager to see Kyoko. He was still scared that she would see something in him that would make her run from him once more. He wanted, more than anything, to discard this worry but he could not. But that fear paled in significance to the moments where he held her, the moments were she looked at him with love within her gaze and called him by his first name be it his staged or true one. Those moments were what kept the fear at bay and as long as he had that he knew that he would be okay.

Once he arrived at LME he tried calling her cell to tell her that he had arrived but she didn't pick up her phone. With no other choice he went into the building and searched for her. On his way down the hall he ran into Kyoko's friend. He was sure her name was Kotonami-san although he couldn't be one-hundred percent sure since Kyoko always called her Moko-san.

He got the information that he was looking for but he also received the 'if you hurt her I will hang you from a tree by a certain part of your anatomy and laugh as you suffer' speech. It was a bit longer and a lot more gruesome than that but that was the gist of it.

Finally, though, he located Kyoko finding her asleep in an armchair and looking too cute for words of any language to express.

Walking over, with quiet steps that would cause a ninja to go green with envy, he sat on the floor by the chair. Thanks to his height and her position on the chair he was able to raise his hand and gently move the hair that was hiding her face from him without waking her. One moment he was watching her rest peacefully the next he was trying to calm her as she woke alarmed.

It was too much. In her ears she could still hear Setsu calling out to be gentle since Ren's body also belonged to her Nii-san. Then she could see Ren sitting there on the floor more handsome than even he had the right to be encouraging the resurrection of the lusty images that Setsu and Natsu had put in her head.

"Tsuruga-san I am sooo sorry! I didn't realize that I would sleep so long! Forgive me!" she said flopping down into a dogeza.

Ren frowned when he heard her call him by that name again and pulled her up from her position. Something must have really startled her and for a painful moment he considered that she realized that she was too good for him and wanted to end what had barely begun.

"Kyoko-chan please. What happened? Why are you calling me that way again?" Ren asked failing to keep all the hurt out of his voice.

His pain was what snapped her out of the the craziness that she had brought upon herself. Her eyes teared up as she realized that her behavior had hurt him. She had hurt him again. From his point of view her slip-up may have indicated to him that she wanted to go back to the professional relationship that they had shared before because he knew her as the proper young woman that she was. It was impossible that he would know what caused her to want to put some distance between them. That afternoon she had been considering kisses now she was thinking so much further than that.

But she could not cause him pain like this it wasn't fair to him. She would just have to speak of her dream and show him that she didn't want to lose him. Surely being more experienced in such matters he would understand. Suddenly she felt jealousy toward all those unknown persons that had ever touched him.

That emotion sparked an intense feeling of possessiveness in her and it gave her courage. "Ren-san I'm sorry I upset you again."

"No it's," he started to say but the girl in his arms shook her head wildly.

"It's not okay. I hurt you by reverting to the use of that version of your name and I'm sorry. I just slipped up because I want..." she said mumbling some words that Ren was not quite able to catch.

"What did you say at the end there? You were speaking so low that I wasn't able to catch it."

Quickly she leapt up from her position and started pacing like a tiger in a cage. The only thing that kept Ren from thinking she was going to run was the blush that had covered her entire face.

"So I have been having dreams about the characters I played and they were good and helpful until Natsu and Setsu arrived. They clued me into something that I would have rather remained unaware of for a while because I knew it but I didn't want to know. I like you too much and I like being near you and then Setsu was all like Nii-san is so handsome and so by proxy Ren is too and so now I want stuff that I shouldn't at least not now and it's so embarrassing." she said panting now since she had spoken so fast that she had barely breathed between her sentences.

Ren sat on the floor unmoving trying to decide what it was that she had said. Something about Natsu and Setsu and liking to be near him. Then there was definitely something in there about how Setsu said that her brother was handsome. Then there was the way that she was pacing about with a blush he was starting to worry would never leave her. 'Oh!' he thought finally coming up with the answer to the puzzle. _That _was what she was talking about. He always knew that she would be one of the girls that took the until marriage thing very seriously but now she was having those kind of thoughts and didn't know what to do. It was more than enough to fluster her and somehow this knowledge that he was more than likely the first man she considered in this light boosted his confidence not that he would ever say that to her.

With one of his true smiles plastered on his face he rose from the floor and walked over to his love. Looping his arms around her he pulled her into a hug. He had no words but he hoped that this embrace would convey any message that she needed to hear.

"Ren-san?" she asked wondering why she was locking in such an embrace after confessing such a thing. She wasn't sure what she had been thinking would occur but it was not this. He hadn't become upset or become the Emperor of the Night but he was just there. Then her stomach announced that it had noticed that she had not eaten since breakfast.

Ren chuckled."Let's go Kyoko-chan you did promise dinner after all."

She nodded looking away from him in embarrassment. "Do you have anything to cook at your apartment?" she asked already knowing the answer.

The silence of the man beside her confirmed her suspicion. He was positively hopeless.

* * *

><p>By the time they got to Ren's place an hour had passed and Kyoko knew that Ren was going to ask her to stay the night. She was both exited and scared witless because they had never kissed or anything and now she had certain thoughts swimming around in her mind.<p>

By the time Kyoko had finished dinner she had come to a decision. She was going to kiss Ren it was the first step after all and if she could do that she would, at some point, be able to go further without spazzing out. She knew the basics of a kiss she was sure she could do it. She wondered what Ren's reaction would be to her kissing him. She knew that it would surprise him because, as recent as that morning, not even she couldn't have imagined herself initiating a kiss. She was hopeful that he would be happy and she could see him smile again. His real smile was so much handsomer than that gentlemanly one that he often wore.

After dinner they both cleaned up, she washed the dishes and he dried and put them away, then they sat on the couch watching television. It was then that she decided it was time.

"Ren-san... would you mind closing your eyes for a minute?" She asked.

Ren looked at her slightly confused for a minute before closing his eyes because he could not refuse her something that was easily within his power to give.

Kyoko stood up from her seat beside him and breathed slowly it was now or never. She leaned forward at a rate that was both far too fast and much too slow and then she was kissing him. It was nothing like what they had shared before because this was real. She was herself and he was himself.

The moment she made contact with his lips Ren's eyes snapped open. Of all the things that he was expecting this was the one thing that he forced himself not to. She was an inexperience kisser but she made up for that with her desire and enthusiasm. He knew that it must have been hard for her to be the one to start this but he thoroughly appreciated it and allowed her to set the pace for them.

Eons may have passed as the actor and actress kissed but eventually that need for oxygen took over and Kyoko pulled away. "Ren-san!" she said with alarm as she saw that he had slumped against the cushions of the couch.

It took about an eternity but Ren shook his head to clear it.

"What happened?" Kyoko asked still alarmed.

Ren blushed a bit. "I think I may have passed out for a moment there."

"Wha..."

"That was so unexpected and amazing that I may have forgotten to breathe."

"You... you... idiot! Who forgets to breathe for so long they pass out?! You had me worried half to death!"

"Can we try again? I'm sure I could get it right next time." Ren said gazing at her with the look she had long ago dubbed the Emperor of the Night.

Kyoko was torn between wanting to kiss him, for he was an amazing kisser, and wanting to run the guest room and bury herself in sheets that probably cost more than the apartment that she used to pay for. Then a third option presented itself. She could try to imitate the look after all, didn't an Emperor need an Empress. She was hopeful that if she did it well it would even keep the Emperor from making appearances too often. If not, it would be another face she had when she was acting and she was sure it would come in handy someday.

When that determined look appeared in her eyes Ren knew that something was happening. He knew that he should keep himself under control especially in light of what had happened earlier but she kissed him and he couldn't help himself.

The she looked at him with an expression that he had never seen before. It was captivating in a way that made him shiver and there was something about it that seemed oddly familiar. Then he recognized what she was doing. He could have smacked himself because now he could clearly see why she wanted to run every time he had let his feelings for her show. That look was positively predatory. He made a note then that he would, to the best of his ability, make sure she didn't get a part in a romance as the protagonist because he didn't know if he could bear to see that look aimed at another man.

He launched himself off the couch and into a hug with her so that he could take that expression from his sight before he went too far. "Is that the way that I look at you sometimes?" he had to ask.

"Yes, its terrifying isn't it?"

"Without a doubt," he answered.

"I'm going to head to bed," Kyoko said pulling away reluctantly. "I have an early shoot tomorrow."

Ren forced away a sigh he hated to be apart from her especially now. "Goodnight Kyoko-chan," he said.

She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Ren-san," she returned and then dashed toward the guestroom.

"I love you Kyoko, more than you will ever know," Ren whispered facing the door of the guestroom and with that he went to get dressed for bed hoping all the while that he would dream of her.


End file.
